rekcufrehtomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man In Black
It was a normal day at first but this day was not normal like it seemed it would be, anyway I started my day off by eating some cereal and watching the morning T.V shows. After my breakfast I headed off to scool and on my way to the school I saw a man.......dressed in all black and he had a hat the covered his face but it looked as if he had a mask on but I couldnt tell. I just didn't think of it I just figured it maybe was just a man lost or something.....but I felt really uneasy about him. I finally arrived at school and met up with my two best friends Paul and Aaron. We all then went to class and Aaron passed me a note that said "Hey did you check out the new chick?" ''I replied "''No who is she?" ''and as he went to pass the note back to me the teacher caught him and took the note and then read it out loud to the whole class. Aaron then burrined his head in his arms in embarrassment. After the teacher read what he had said she sent him to the prinicples office, Aaron got a week of detention so me and Paul both got detention to be with him. During detention I looked outside the classroom window and saw the man standing by a tree he was looking right at me and he was holding what seemed to be an axe I couldn't tell but I was scared out of my mind I tapped Paul on the shoulder and said "''Dude look outside the window do you see him" Paul replied "''No what am i looking at, the tree?" ''I looked outside the window and there was no one there. I felt like I was going insane maybe I just needed some rest yeah thats it I just need some good old relaxation. When Paul Aaron and I were all released from detention Paul and I walked Aaron home and then I walked Paul home. While Paul and I were walking he asked me why I had him look outside in detention I just said it was nothing and then Paul went to his house and I went to mine, as I was walking I saw the man again this time he was only a few feet away from me I asked him what he wanted the man did not answer. The man then took a step towards me and I freaked out and crouched down and started hiding from him and when I came back up he was gone so I ran into my house and looked up everythign i could about this man and people call him "''The Black Plague ''Docter" . After reading all of what I could I was freaked out and scared out of my mind I then layed down to go to sleep and I was awoken by my phone ringing I answered it and on the other end was Paul. Paul was scared out of his mind he was yelling I told him to calm down and tell me what happened he then calmed down and said ''"He is dead Aaron is dead his mom found him with his eyes gouged out ''and balck tears running down his face" I dropped the phone in tears and then headed over to Aaron's house and the paramedics were all over the place. I found Paul and asked him what all he knows about what happened he said he knew nothing. The next day Paul and I met up at school everyone in the school heard about it on the news and as Paul and I walked through the crowd of people I saw the man in the hallway I ran towards him and I never got to him.....he wasn't there it was all in my mind. After school I went straight home and that night I heard on the news a local boy was killed in the same way as Aaron it was Paul. I decided enough was enough I was gonna put a stop to it all I left my house at 3:37am I went to an empty field and I saw the man there that was it I saw him and then I fainted. The next morning I wokt up in my house in my bed it must have been a dream. I turned on the lamp next to my bed and on the ceiling written in black said " You Have Been Cleaned. By The Man In Black" and the this pic below it.